XXXI: Redemption
by ShiokuXRose
Summary: SemiOn Hold Train,Sven,and Eve are after the bounty on No. XXXI.But the reason for XXXI's betrayal of Chronos have caused the three of them to change their minds.Now, they must rid of the unknown organization hiding using Chronos as their cover.
1. Atonement I: XXXI

**XXXI: Redemption**

By: ShiokuXRose

-----------------------------------------

**First attempt for a Black Cat fanfic. Please give as much reviews as my other fics. Thanks a bunch! Please root for this story too!**

**-----------------------------------------**

**XXXI: Redemption**

**Chapter I- XXXI**

"Yay! Finally, we're here at a cafe!" Tain said, jumping around, unlike Sven and Eve, who are walking in properly.

"Train! Quit goofing around and get in!" Sven yelled. Train entered the cafe and went straight towards a poster that caught his attention.

"Sven! Lil' Princess! This one is worth 50 Billion! I'm taking it!" Train ripped it off the wall, cheerfully. Everyone in the room stared at them.

"Are you nuts?" a random sweeper asked Train. "You don't even look like you can capture her!"

"Ooooooh! A girl!" Train happily chirped.

"Idiot! She is not an ordinary girl! She's a Time Guardian for the Chronos! The Chronos want captured because she has been disobeying them and killing everyone who she thinks is in her way. Chronos or not. Women or children or men! And she's ranked SS or even SSS, which is not real!" Train just stared at the other sweeper. Train's lips curled to a grin.

"Heh! Don't worry! I can handle it!"

BONK!

"You mean 'we'!" corrected Eve after hitting Train on the head.

"Yes, lil' princess," said Train while rubbing his injury.

"What!? This little girl is going after her also?"

"You bet!" Some other sweepers gathered around Train and Eve.

"You can't possibly mean it can you? I mean she's a girl! A kid for the matter of fact! Little girls like you should stay at home playing dolls!" another sweeper said.

"Humph! Think all you want. I'm still going after the bounty!" Eve said, angered.

"Don't underestimate her. She is a hundred times stronger than you, but I'm a thousand times stronger than her," Train laughed, not without earning another hit from Eve. "Oooow...hold on...did you say Time Guardian?"

"Yeah I did," said the sweeper from earlier. Train looked at the poster again.

"Hm...No. XXXI. Since when did Chronos have 31 guardians? The last time I've checked, they have only 13," Train asked.

"Eve! Train! Eat now! I ordered! We don't have much time!" Sven yelled from a table full of food.

"Sven! Comming! See you later, mister!" Train headed towards their table.

"Wait! Did you say Train, Eve, and Sven?" Train and Eve turned around at the sweepers that gathered around them earlier. Sven turned his head when he heard his name called.

"Eh? Yeah we did. I'm Train. She's Eve. And that smoker over there is Sven."

"Really? Are you three the one's who defeated Creed Diskenth?" Train was about to answer, but Eve smacked his face, stopping him from talking. Eve knew that he will brag about himself.

"Yes, we are, but we aren't the only sweepers that defeated him. Chronos also came later," Eve said.

"Lil' Princess! What did you do that for!?"

"You would brag about yourself!"

"Can we have you three's autographs?" asked the sweepers.

"Eh? Wow...We have fans...Sure! No prob!" The sweepers took out their valuables and a marker. Train, Eve, and Sven signed them all. After that, they began to eat.

"Train, let me see the poster," Sven asked.

"Nya? Oh! Hwere," Train said, mouth full of salmon rice ball, and handed him the poster.

"Damn! 50 billion is a lot! Even more than Creed! Wait a minute! There is no picture! It says No. XXXI has been missing for quite a few years and don't know how she would look like now. How are we suppose to capture her when there is no picture!"

"Oh that? Don't worry just find a killer with the No. XXXI," answered Train.

BAM!

"You think it is that easy to find a female killer with a number?"

"We have luck, don't worry!"

"Luck. Luck! LUCK!! You think we are _that_ lucky!?"

"No, just _you_ have bad luck!"

"What!? Why you!"

"What. You said you think we are that lucky, which means you think we are unlucky." Sven sighed in defeat.

"I give up. I'm gonna call Rins if she has any information on XXXI."

"Okay Sven! Lil' Princess, how many more money do we have to pay for debts?"

"We got some money from that cheap fry earlier...so total about 30.5 million."

"Great! We have a lot more money left over then!"

"Don't forget building damage when fighting..."

"Oh crap! Wish you hadn't brought that up..." The trio finished eating and then..

BAM!

"Someone get him! An eat-n-runner!"

"Hey Train..you want to-" Sven looked at Train's seat, but only to find it empty. Sven looked out the door and there was Train, chasing after him.

"I'm WAY ahead of you Sven!" he yelled before picking up his pace.

"Hey Eve, you want to go?" Sven turned to Eve, but she wasn't there also.

"Sven! Hurry up!" Eve called and went after Train and the runner.

"Ack! Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sven yelled.

_Right there!_ thought Train and jumped. He landed in front of the runner.

"Mister! It's not nice to eat and not pay," Train said. The runner skidded to a stop and turned around.

"Pay now or you will go to the police," Eve said and blocked the other side of the alley. Now the runner is trapped in the middle.

"Damn it! I'm from the gang, Nekomata! Move or else!" The runner pulled out a gun and grabbed Eve in a choke hold. He pointed the gun towards Eve's head.

"Oh, so you're resisting? Eve you can get him now," Train said. Eve used her hair to grab the gun out of hand and punch him unconcious.

"Excellent work princess. Sven is late!"

"I'm right here!" Sven yelled.

"Oh hey Sven!" Train happily greeted.

"I had to pay for the food! Train you owe me money big time!"

"Geez, Sven. Once we catch XXXI we will be rich!"

"You would probably let her go like you did to many others!"

"Hmm...She can be a sweeper like me after leaving Chronos, and catching bounties are much easier that way!"

"Ugh...so carefree!" Sve stared at them. They were arguing again..._So immature_ she thought.

"Sven! Train! We gotta get back before he wakes!" Eve yelled to make them stop arguing.

"Comming!" They both yelled.

------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for catching him," said the cafe owner. "You can have your money back."

"Sure!" said Sven cheerfully but Train pushed him away and returned the money.

"No, we still have to pay for the wonderful food. Thank you. Sven, Eve! Let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Train! Why the hell do you have to do that! I want my money!" Sven yelled.

"Just a few yen!"

"You call a few thousand yen, few?"

"Cut it out!" Sve elled, irritated from listening to them bicker. The two quieted down.

"That guy mentioned a gang called, Nekomata. According to my memory, it's leader, if captured, earns us 60 thousand yen. For each underling, ranges from 2 thousand to 10 thousand."

"Yep, that's right. Let's go catch that guy too!" Train said.

"You there!" Train, Sven, and Eve turned toward the voice that just called them. The guy had a gun pointed towards them. "Wow...You punks didn't even flinch at the sight of us...argh! I don't have time for this! Have you seen a girl with red hair, black outfit run past here?" he asked.

"No," Train answered.

"Liar! Hurr-"

"Boss! She's up there!" Some underling said while pointing at a girl with waist-length blood red hair, running from roof to roof with intense speed.

"Shit! She's running away again!"

"Train. Do you wanna help that girl?" Sven asked.

"Nah. She's fast enough to run away from these weaklings. You saw her speed."

"Yah. I guess you're right."

"Hey, punk! Did you just call us weaklings?" Train turned back to fully face them.

"Yeah, I did! You punks are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo weak compared to the Black Cat!"

Sven and Eve sweatdropped and thought _He is so full of himself...and I thought he hates calling himself the Black Cat!_

"Are you picking a fight with the Nekomata-"

"Boss! She's running away!"

"Oh right. Send the whole gang on her!"

"Hold on, are you the leader?" Train asked.

"No. But I am the boss in this division." The gang was gone.

"Che! Why would that gangster tell his identity...what an idiot."

"Why don't we capture those underlings?" Eve suggested.

"Let's go before that girl gets killed!" Train said as he ran ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Missy! You ran away from us when you bumped into us! You will pay! Got that!? We are the Nekomata! No one messes with us! I mean NO ONE!"

The girl has waist-length blood red hair; pitch black eyes wearing a black shirt; black skirt; long-sleeve loose, high collared black cloak that ended around her shin bone, and a red belt around the waist of the cloak. She wore knee length black high heeled boots. There is a white bandage on her left cheek. (A/N: You know those white bandage things that can stick on your skin, not band-aids. The other kind. Or am I confusing you xD)

The girl was trapped in the dead end of an alley. There was no emotion whatsoever on the girl's face.

"Come on! Show us some fear!" The girl brought her hands behind her. Kachink! The girl brought her left hand in front of her, it revealed it gun. A gun that is so familiar to the Black Cat's gun, Hades. But instead the strings hanging off of the gun is not red, like Hades, but it's black, supposedly dipped a bit into red dye. But the number was not XIII. She fired the gun. Six of the gang members fell in one shot.

"W-what just happened? S-she shot all six at the same time?" one asked. The girl reaverted her gaze at the others. They flinched. Her eyes has a killer intent. A powerful, strong killer intent. She directed the gun towards them. She fired the next series of bullets.

CHINK! CLINK! CLINK! CHINK! CLINK! CHINK! The girl looked up in surprised, eyes widening a bit.

"Hey! It's not nice to kill someone that angered you. I sugguest you calm down." The dust and the gunpowder scent died away revealing Train and his gun.

"You! Why do you have Hades? Isn't it Black Cat's?" she asked.

"Yes it is. And why do you have something that looks the same?" Train asked.

"Because that's my weapon. It is made out of the same material as Hades, Orichalcum. Mine is called the opposite of Hades, the god of the underworld."

"Zeus? God of the sky?"

"Good. You know your Greek mythology."

"Can you please not kill them? I'll dispose of them for you." She coldly stared at him then answered.

"Sure."

"You. Don't go anywhere. I got something to talk to you about." She sat down, crossing her legs, on the ground. Train, satisfied, turned to the Nekomata gang.

"Sven! Eve! Get them!"

"No need for you to say that!" Eve said, while punching some of the guys unconcious with her hair. Eve was less violent when using 'fists'. Sven used his handgun and shot the guys in the arm, leg, or shoulder. Nothing to vital. Train was doing the same, except much faster than Sven, shooting six at the same time. In the matter of seconds this division was down and unconcious. Sven used ropes to tie them together so they won't escape.

"Sven, Eve you two can go ahead and get the money on these small fry. And ask someone if they know where the leader is. If they tell you, notify him and send him a message that we are going for him and that this division is toast," Train said.

"Okay, let's go Eve." Sven dragged one half of the people and Eve the other and walked off. Train turned back to the girl.

"What do you want to ask? I don't have all day," she said.

"I know. I know. Are you from Chrono's Time Guardians, _Toki no Bannin_?" Silence erupted for a moment.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I left the Chronos, and the Black Cat became a sweeper."

"So you _are_ the Black Cat. This is my first time meeting such an assassin in person. Also a marksman like me. No. XIII."

"I never met you before. Who are you? May I ask the same question before again?"

"I'm Symphonia Valentine. No. XXXI. Left Chronos," she said.

TBC...

---------------------------------------------------------

**Here's a quick profile of my OC!**

**Symphonia Valentine (I know the name doesn't even fit her personality and life...xD I just need a name in the era)**

**Birthday: February 14 (Nice last name huh?)**

**Age: 21 (Just so you know Train is 23! What a nice pairing...I'm planing for this fic to be romance-less xD Unless reviews say so)**

**Blood Type: O**

**Height: 170 cm**

**Weight: 49 kg**

**Occupation: Former Assassin, will get one later...**

**Equipment: Ornated Gun "Zeus" (same as Train's gun except it has No. XXXI instead.) "Zeus" has two forms (Form 2 will be revealed later) (Loads 6 shots, 2.5 kg, made of Orihalcum)**

**Hobbies: None...**

**Likes: Killing people (of course for an assassin)**

**Dislikes: Annoying people, people in her way, bossy people, perverts...etc.**

**Dominate Hand: Right handed (although she mostly uses her left hand to weild a gun. Just like Train except vise versa)**

**Summary of Her Past: Ever since she was a kid, she was trained to weild a gun and a sword/dagger. She eventually became part of the Chronos Numbers at a young age of 15. After getting tired of being ordered to kill and treated like a tool, a weapon, she left it at the age of 18. Because she lives in a strict environment, she cannot do what she wants therefore she has no hobbies. For the next three years, she wanders. She kills people and get their money from their pockets to survive. **

**Special Skills: Excellent marksmanship. **

**Unique Traits: Has the same vision as Train, which is 6 times better than normal vision.**

**-----------------------------------**

**Nekomata- Demon Cat (doesn't Black Cat fit really well in here?)**

**-----------------------------------**

**So how was it? My first attempt I think it's pretty good. Please review!!!!!!**

**Ja ne!**

**Happy Thanksgiving from ShiokuXRose**


	2. Atonement II: Request

**XXXI: Redemption**

By: ShiokuXRose

Wow, lots of people saying she's a Mary Sue. She is meant to be a replacement for the XIII's position...

-------------------------

**XXXI: Redemption**

**Chapter II- Request**

Seriously, of all things that could go wrong. This just always happens.

"See? Sven? We have lots of luck. I mean, I have a lot of luck! Nya!" Train boasted.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT!!! AND WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO TRAVEL WITH A CRIMINAL!!!!!!" Sven yelled.

"Then what do you consider me as, huh? Sven?" Train said. "It wouldn't hurt to bring Symphie along!"

"A sweeper traveling with a criminal...BUT IN YOUR CASE!!! IT'S HAS BEEN YEARS!!! THE EFFECTS ARE BASICALLY DIMINISHED!" Eve and Symphonia eyed back and forth between the two. Eve sighed and decided to go back to the thick book she had in her hand. The two men continued to bicker.

So how did this all begin?

**Flashback**

**"I'm Symphonia Valentine. No. XXXI. Left Chronos," she said.**

**"Ooooh! Nice name! Can I call you Symphie or Vallie?" said Train...**

**"..."**

**"Okay! I'll call you Symphie then!"**

**"Well then, if I may ask. Why did you leave Chronos? If you didn't leave, Chronos wouldn't have set up a new system in order to replace the numbers. There's a selected few that will act as a replacement to the original 13. The others will train to be future numbers if the something had happened to the replacement. As far as I know, there's almost 50."**

**"Why I left? It's obvious! I got fed up with it! Being a house cat is no fun, so I decided to become a stray cat. Then Creed killed...someone dear to me, so then I just left entirely."**

**"Well then, if I may selfishly give you a request for the good of the other numbers. The numbers who aren't orginals were all orphans, gathered to become trained as assassins against our will. My little sister is still in there, as well as my other companions. If we do something wrong the instructors would beat us. Please help rescue them. I just so happen to overhear my intructor saying 'With this power, I can bewitch all the instructors into following my plan. I can used these trained assassins as my army to destroy the remains of Chronos and conquer the world.' They are acting as an organization of their own. Their positions under Chronos are just a cover-up for them. So then, will you help me rescue the kids and kill the traitor?"**

**"That instructor sounds like he has a childish dream..." Train said. "So then who's the youngest in the whole group?"**

**"From the list, it's 5 years old. Quite a few have already been proclaimed dead or missing. Some of them suffered great wounds from training and died. We receive absolutely no medical attention. How so many of us survived is a miracle. About 130 of us we're here at the start of everything. Each week about 10 more comes in."**

**"My...that's a lot of corruption going on in what is suppose to be Chronos...," Sven said. "I feel sorry for the kids."**

**"Now then, will you help us?" **

**"Sure! No prob!" Train said happily.**

**"EHHHH!? What about this town that's currently being raided by Neko-whatever?"**

**"We'll deal with them now! Okay, Sven? Symphie, can you act as bait? They're after you." **

**"Uh..."**

**"Okay! That'll be a yes! We'll start tomorrow! Now then! Let's go back home!"**

**Flashback End**

And here we are arguing at the dinner table...

"WE HAVE NO MONEY TO SUPPORT ANOTHER PERSON!!!!!" Sven argued.

"Don't worry, I have tons of cash and gold," Symphie said bluntly. (A/N: Her name's a bit long...XD)

"YOU THIEF!!!"

"I'm not a thief. They just to happen to have large sums of money on each gang member and they always leave a trail of money. I'm just picking them up."

"LIAR!"

"AM NOT!"

"YOU WANT A FIGHT!!?"

"BRING IT ON!!! THERE'S NOT WAY I'M GONNA LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU, LOSER!!!"

"GRRRRRR!" Sven and Symphie glared at each other.

"Surprisingly, I thought Symphie was emotionless. But she's losing her cool now." Symphie turned to Eve.

"I should be emotionless. I was at that wretched training camp when I was about 6. We weren't allowed to show emotion. That's one of the rules. So, I wouldn't know any meaning of emotion. But I understand anger and hate the most. But I'm still human."

"That sounds like our lil' princess when she's with that one fatso...who's he again? Oh who cares about him. Nya." Train grinned. "Oh yeah! Sven, we should check on all of the instructors' backgrounds."

"About that...there's no way I can get information. Hey girl, is there any photos of any of your instuctors?"

"My name is _not_ girl, it's Symphonia."

"That's too long, I'm going to call you what Train calls you."

"...Whatever...None of us have photos of anything, not allowed on campus."

"Hm...oh yeah, I was gonna call Rins. I guess I'm gonna ask her a favor." Sven left to call.

"Hey! Sven! I'm coming with you so I can buy some ice cream!" Eve called and rushed towards the door.

"Careful out there! I have heard strange rumors that people have risen from their graves at night. Either that or that someone has been digging into their graves," Train warned.

"Okay!" The door's bell jingled and the door slammed shut. An awkward silence followed soon.

"Hey, Train!" Symphie called across the table.

"Huh?" Train looked up. Something flew towards his face. He caught it.

"It's my gun. It has a second form; all you have to do is pull the string and it will change into a dagger for short range. You should take it. I wouldn't need it."

"But, you wouldn't have a weapon then."

"That's only the weapon given to me by my instructors trying to make me imitate you. I don't want anything from _them_. You can dual wield. My weapon was unfortunately stolen by Nekomata. I'll get it back by tomorrow morning."

"You mean, you're going right now?" Train asked.

"Aa..."

"But that's too reckless! I'll follow you. I want to catch all the members _alive_. So the payment is higher."

"Do as you wish, I am just after what's rightfully mine. I'll leave now." Symphie rose from her seat and headed for the door.

"Wait! I'm going to leave Sven and Princess a note!"

"..." Symphie stopped at the door. Train quickly scribbled a note and left it on the table. He strapped the white gun around his waist so the gun rested on his left leg. "All set?"

"Yep! Now then...we wouldn't have to wait till tomorrow now, will we?"

-------------------------------------------

"Symphie, do you know where the hideouts are?" Train asked while jumped to the next roof.

"Only one. It's the one I accidentally stepped foot on earlier...We'll be there in a minute." Symphie landed at the edge of the roof with a knee down. "Hm...I think it was somewhere here...," She said looking at the direction of the large mansion on the mountain. "The whole area is their territory..."

"Hey, Boss! There's two people on the roof!" Someone called.

"Oh darn! We got caught," Train said with a grin.

"Boss! It's the girl we were chasing earlier and the guy we bumped into earlier!"

"I'm going to go ahead," Symphie said and jumped to the next roof.

"Alright, I'll take care of things here."

"Hey, they're not on th-Gyak!" A foot was planted on his face.

"Sorry! I'm in a hurry!" Train said, smiling. "Sorta..."

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. THIS!?" Sven yelled as he glared at the scribbled note with a cat drawn. It said, "Symphie and I went to get her weapon back from the Neko-whatever."

"It's obvious. They ran off without us," Eve answered.

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!" Silence...

"So then, where are they?" Eve asked.

-----------------------------------------

"BAM! BAM! BAM! Bye bye! Sweet dreams!" Train still had his grin plastered onto his face. He continued to knock the gang members out by hitting their pressure point or shooting their legs. In the matter of minutes the whole section was cleared, leaving the boss alone. "Now then, good evening mister 'I am the boss of this division' from earlier."

"G-g-good...e-even-ning..."

"Now then, if you want to live...tell me where all the rest of the hangouts and hideouts of this gang are. And that includes every single division there is."

"Never. Even if you let me live, _they_ will kill me if I told anyone!"

"And who's _they_? At least you can tell me that, can't you?"

"N-no! I can't!"

"Oh really?" Train smiled and pointed the gun towards his head. "I'm going to pull the trigger in 3...2...1-"

"Alright! Alight! I'll say! I'll say! Please spare me!"

"Exellent, now tell me." Train put the gun at his side. The guy let out a sigh of relief.'

"Here's the map of the whole city...it has all the locations marked. And _they_ is a group of people that is said to be from a secret portion of Chronos."

"What!? Did you say Chronos? Did you meet them? How did they look like!? TELL ME NOW!" Train shook him. The guy fell limp. "Oops...Now then...what should I do? Hm...ah! I can ask the head boss for that!"

"Huff! Huff! I. FINALLY. FOUND. YOU!" Sven put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Eve soon walked up behind him.

"Sven, you didn't need to run...It was obvious it was here...we did bump into them in this area.

"Ah! Sven! Excellent timing! I got a map of all the hideouts from this fella. You can tie these guys up and send them in! You can get the others when I meet them. Here I'll draw you the map!"

"WHAT!? SO WHAT AM I NOW, HUH? SOME COLLECTOR!?"

"Of course! My money collector! (So I can use the money to get delicious food!)" Train smiled happily. A vein popped on Sven's forehead.

"A money collector eh?" A demonic aura covered Sven. _"Well then, I could become a person who would like to have his debts of all the bills and checks of your food, housing, clothes, bullets, damage while fighting, and the repair of Hades __**PAID NOW**__...Well? Nothing to say now, huh, Train?"_

"Actually, I think I might want to get my job here done fast, because Symphie charged straight into their stronghold weaponless. Wait...how about this...you take care of the little guys for their money, while I go help Symphie. Here's the map!" Train shoved it in his hands and ran off.

"Wai-..t...he went ahead..."

"Sven...I'm going to leave without you," Eve called, already dragging a while pile of tied gangsters. "Sven, I leave that pile to you," She said and pointed behind him.

"Eh?" Sven turned around. "WHAT THE HELL!? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CARRY THIS GIGANTIC PILE THAT PROBABLY WEIGHS LIKE A WHOLE BLUE WHALE!!!" He yelled staring at the pile towering him.

"Maybe we should just call the police..."

"Good idea..."

"While you're calling, I'm going onto the next area on the map. Can I have the map?" Eve asked.

"Okay. Here." He handed over the map while he dialed the numbers.

--------------------------------------------

_"That's weird...I managed to get through the front gate without being noticed...there isn't any alarms going off...there's not even guards around! PlusI didn't find any secret cameras...even the visible cameras aren't on! What the hell is going on!?"_ Symphie stopped at the front door. _"It doesn't even look locked..."_ She turned the knob. _"As expected...It's unlocked...it's as if they're expecting me to come here tonight." _Her eyes widened. Her instincts kicked in and arched her back behind her. Something whizzed past her head.

"What a nice welcoming..." she said as she straightened her back. There was a dazzling sight of the floor and two grand staircases lined with gold rails. On the second floor between the two staircases was a person with a mask shaped and painted like a sly cat.

**"You came here because wanted this right?" **He held up an ornated long slender black box, tied tight with a thick coil of red thread.

"You bastard! How dare you steal our family heirloom!" Symphie glared at him.

**"If you want to get this back...you'll have to come to the top floor, the last room in the hall. That is...if you make it alive." **The floor beneath Symphie opened.

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL--------------------"

**"Oooh. That's a nice echo there. Kukukukuku...It seems there's an uninvited visitor here also..."**

-----------------------------------------

Train stopped at the front gate. _"There's something or somethings in there that's giving me an __**unearthly**__ feeling...This place not doesn't have a thing that gives some sort of security...besides the iron gate and fencing around the area..."_He stepped into the opened front door.

"My, my...you're awfully giving off a lot of **unearthly** energy...so is the the energy comming from beneath me," Train said.

**"So you can tell that I'm 'different'. The woman earlier didn't say anything about it."**

"The woman, where is she? And can't you tell me where the thing that belongs to her is?"

**"Oh? So you know that woman...you'll meet her soon. You wanted it also? It's right here."** The masked man lifted the box from behind him. **"But first things first, come to me at the top floor, last room in the hall...of course I have to add this too. If you make it alive that is..." **The flooring beneath Train disappeared.

"Eh...Is it just me or is it that the floor is gone...NO IT'S GOOOOOooOoooOoOoOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone..."

**"Oooh! This one was a funny reaction. Well then, I might as well go to my room now..."**

-------------------------------------

"THAT BASTARD! He actually ran off and left all the running around the whole city to me!" Sven complained.

"You're forgeting about me..." Eve said. "Anyways, we have to hurry up and catch up to the other two."

"I'm calling the police again. Geez! It's as if the whole city is part of the gang! Minus the women and children that is..." Sven stared at the pile of people. "Ah! It connected finally."

"Hi. I'm at 83921 Howanila Rd. I'm a bounty hunter and caught a lot of people. Too much for me to carry...so then will you help me and carry them off and give me my mon-"

"YOU AGAIN!? THIS IS LIKE THE 8th TIME CALLING TO HELP CARRY PEOPLE AND PAY FOR THE BOUNTY!!!" The policeman answered.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm just a bounty hunter as a living...NOW JUST SEND SOME FLIPPING PEOPLE OVER!!! I'M IN A HURRY!! I STILL HAVE 5 MORE PLACES IN THE CITY WHERE THE NEKOMATA HIDEOUTS ARE BESIDES THE MAIN BRANCH!!!"

"Alright, alright, comming over..." Sven hung up the phone.

"Geez! That guy started complaining at the 2nd call..."

"Sven...you're complaining a lot today..."

"Eh!? Really?"

"Too much that I might think that you're on a mood swing."

"Gak! What are you thinking, Eve!?"

"I'm thinking about how much time we've wasted...I'm sensing some bad aura from the mountain. I'll be going ahead to the next one now."

"Wait! Which one?"

"The nearest of course."

--------------------------------------

"Nngh...where's the floor. Ah! I see it!" Symphie landed and rolled foward to minimize the impact on the legs. She looked around. It was pitch black. _"Great...just great. I'm in the basement...Now that I think about it...it took me awhile for me to see the floor...and to think that guy is at the top floor." _

"Aaaaa..."

_"Was it just me or is it that I hear someone screaming..."_

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAaaAaAAAAaAAAAAaaaAaAaaaaaAaAaaaHHHHHHHHHH! SYMPHIE HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"Huh?" Symphie looked up and saw Train falling with tears streaming and flying past his face. She covered her eyes, waiting for the impact. BAM! RRRIIIP!_"Rip?" _Symphie uncovered her eyes. "Eh?" Train was hang above her on the wall.

"Ahh...the spike on the wall saved me...how should I say it...ah...I'm fortunate...I guess...Seriously I thought I was gonna...die." Train fell limp. His spirit floated out from his hanging mouth. (Like in the manga and anime. XD)

"Kyaa! Train!" Symphie helped him down from the spike. "Hey! Wake up! Pull yourself together!" She kept on shaking him back and forth.

"Gyaa! StooooOooooOoOoOp shaaaAaaAaaaAAkking meEEeeEEeeeeEee!"

"Ooops, my bad. Sorry." Train took out his gun and shoved it into Symphie's hands. "What?"

"Here. I know that you don't like the weapons they gave you but...at least I'll give you the one that Chronos gave me. Trust me, Chronos isn't as evil as you think, even though I was their human weapon and house pet."

"But...I wouldn't need a weapon."

"I think you need a weapon. Because I sense something unearthly when I neared the front gate."

"Unearthly? Like ho-" Symphie snapped her head around and readied the gun while Train immediately stood up and readied the white gun. "I see what you mean now...but just what the hell are those!?" A large horde of skeletons with flies buzzing around them.

"Sick! They still have rotting flesh and rags on them!" Train pinched his nose. "They stink too!" Symphie pulled the trigger. The bullet entered the skull of the nearest skeleton and the skull was sent flying. Another skeleton picked up the skull and placed it on the skeleton missing the skull.

"Great! Bullets won't work! Even if the skull is knocked off, they can just repair themselves!" Symphie went for a charge.

"Wait! Don't go in recklessly!"

"Think about it! Can't we just ram our way through and skip the fighting if bullets and knocking them apart won't work? Besides it's only a one way hall...to our right, left, and back are walls. Unless you want to climb all the way up using spikes, then fine by me. But I doubt the floor is going to open up for you."

"Sucks, the only way up is this hole we fell in. And in front of us there's a ceiling...and we fell a long way...that means...THERE'S SEVERAL MORE FLOORS ABOVE US BEFORE WE GET ABOVE GROUND!!!"

"That's why I'm charging."

--------------------------------

"FINALLY! All done with the small fry." Sven and Eve ran up the mountain stairs. "God...more running. It seems like we're going up one of those 100 steps towards a temple..." Sven groaned.

"You're complaining again Sven," Eve bluntly said.

"...Yes! I see the gate!" Sven and Eve charged through the gate. Eve suddenly stopped. "Eh? Eve? What's the matter?" She fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself. "EVE!" Wings suddenly sprouted from her back.

"S-Sven...The nano-machines inside of me...it's going on a rampage...just like...like how it was at that one castle where that werewolf is...Nngh..." Sven picked her up and ran out of the front gate.

"If Eve's nano-machines are reacting...then inside that mansion...there's a monster like that werewolf!"

TBC...

-------------------------------

**Apparantly, I'm putting this story on a situation where I can only write when I have time. And since my computer where I have all my other fanfiction...like broke down, I guess I'll be typing this chapter...I guess it still could be considered on hold...**

**Ja ne!  
**

**ShiokuXRose**


End file.
